The End
by Jay08
Summary: The end of the Doctors journey. After being mortally wounded in his final battle, the Doctor finds himself dying alone on a familiar planet. Watching his Tardis burn, he thinks back on his life and some of his choice's dies. A strange occurrence brings comfort and joy -One shot regarding the doctors inevitable end and my thought on how it should end.Hope you all like it. R&R Plz-


_**One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine.**_

_**-The first Doctor**_

* * *

The blue box burnt as it hurdled to the planet below. In a final act of love, it catapulted its only occupant out to the ground below, praying for his safety. The man held on to the blue wood of the door, as he was not aware of the sacrifice the box was making. However, he was also wounded, and therefore soon lost his grip. One last victory was all he wanted, one last chance to make everything right. This was the result of his decision. Success at a great price. He didn't fall too far, but it didn't hurt any less when he landed. He lost consciousness. The box landed not too far from him and exploded into a bonfire of metal and wood. This was the end…

His eyes sprang open as pain spread throughout his body. Raising his hand to his face, he saw it was stained with blood. The wound must have been worse than he had believed.

"Blimey….. Guess I'm in trouble." He said with a chuckle, raising his head slightly in the direction of the fire.

"I always knew you would go before me. Stubborn as you are..." He said with a sad smile.

"Rest now old girl…" He said with sadness in his voice, and a tear running down his cheek.

"I think it's about time you and I took a well-deserved...nap." he said in sadness, remembering all he had done since he started his journey.

He had met Marco Polo, and seen a planet of giants in his youth. Dear lord, he believed that the most interesting thing he would ever meet was a Dalek back then. This thought brought a smile and a chuckle to the dying man's lips. He would never have believed that 'borrowing' an obsolete Tardis to have a little trip with his grandchild, would result in him risking his life time and time again, for the faith of the universe.

"I miss the cape." He lamented, remembering his third face's ridiculous fashion choice.

"And the scarf…. Oh and the celery. Quick snack and you're on your way." He said thinking of his fourth and fifths choice of fashion.

"Oh dear Lord! I did wear that coat!" He laughed as his sixth faces' fashion choice came to mind.

"What was I thinking...?" He laughed, but quickly groaned as he realised that laughing didn't help.

"Okay. No laughing…got it." He said to himself, groaning and holding his wound.

"Ah no!" he said groaning in pain again at his sudden realisation.

"I never finished that book…" He lamented, as he struggled to stay awake.

"Bloody hell old fellow…..Those Hundreds of years of free time and you never thought of finishing your favourite book?" He said angered at himself.

The book he referred to, was "The Time Machine" by H.G. Wells. He had picked it up one day on a whim, and ended up loving it. During his seventh form, he finally picked up a copy with the intention of finally finishing it. However, duty and adventure seemed to always get in the way of any downtime he had. In all the time and new faces he had had since buying that book, not one of him thought of getting past chapter seven.

"I wonder how it ends." He asked himself looking to the sky.

"You probably wouldn't have enjoyed it Old fellow. You never did like endings after all." He said to himself with a smile.

Looking around, he noticed that the world around him seemed familiar to him. It was a graveyard, but there was nothing special about the graves. Oh of course. It was Trenzalore. By the stars, he hadn't thought about this place in years. Of course it was Trenzalore. After all this was the place he was destined to be buried. But he would never guess it was going to be so….Lonely.

All his years he shared his adventures with many different creatures, mostly humans. He had learned so much about himself from them, yet still knew so little.

"Suppose that's always the way, isn't it? You can't know it all…" he said to himself, as he thought about his friends and companions.

He missed them all. All their faces, all their personalities, all their flaws, he remembered them all. And here he was, the man with the universes biggest family…dying alone.

"I think Yeats wrote a poem about that…." He said with a small chuckle, turning into tears.

His mind concentrated on some of the companions he had shared his life with. There was Sara Jane Smith, Rose Tyler, K-9, Jo Grant, Clara Oswald, Amelia Pond, The Brigadier, Ramona, Grace Holloway, Jack Harkness, Donna Noble, and most importantly Susan. Oh how he hoped she had found happiness in her life with David, and that he had not made the wrong decision by leaving her. He hoped they all had found happiness with their lives, just like he had always wanted. All he ever wanted from them was their companionship, and in some cases their love. He was never quite sure, but he was sure that he hated being alone.

"I don't want to be alone." He said as he began crying through pain.

Then, a familiar sound rang through the air. The sound of a Tardis landing. His breathing became heavier as death grew closer and closer to him, his tears stopping upon hearing the familiar sound. A new look of confusion and pain crossed his face as he looked around for the source of this sound.

"Well…that's different." He said swallowing nervously, as he begun to feel weak.

As his breath quickened, a tombs door opened wide and a large group stepped out. They began to circle him, and were all dressed as if they were going to a funeral. Some were crying, others stared in sadness at him.

"Hello everyone." The dying man said weakly, as he recognised all the faces' surrounding him.

All of them, were people whose lives he had touched with his actions through the years. Taken from their respective time periods by someone and delivered to the dying man. Rose Tyler was being consoled by his tenth faces double. The man couldn't believe how skinny he was. It always amazed him that he never noticed how skinny he was back then, until he changed.

"Hello there Old boy. Is that really you?" The military uniform wearing a man asked.

"Brigadier…. You're here!" He said in tears, as the Brigadier wrapped his hand around his dying friends.

"There there old boy. No use both of us crying is there?" He said, tears flowing down his face over his smile.

"No...No I suppose not." The man agreed, as he began to smile.

"You still look amazing!" The cocky voice from the crowd announced.

"That better not be Jack." The dying man said with a grin, as an American man stepped forward from the crowd.

"Reporting for duty." Captain Jack said with a wink, Saluting the Brigadier and Doctor.

Nodding the Brigadier loosened his grip and walked towards the crowd. It seemed like, some of the people in the crowd were too sad to come up to him at the moment. Jack was quickly pushed aside by an angered red head.

"Ow could ya do this to us!" She screamed as she stormed through the crowd.

"Donna Noble! It's been so lo-"

"Don't give me that Mr I'll erase your memories!" Donna shouted, interrupting the man she had travelled with so long ago.

"The cheek of you! Not even a hello in the longest time, then ya go about sending an old woman to escort me….well here!" She said in anger and tears.

"Now….don't ya die on us." She sobbed, as her anger died down.

"You always loved having the last word…*Cough*" He said smiling at her, as she rubbed the side of his face.

Donna sobbed and gasped as she was pulled away from the dying man. She struggled, as the men from unit pulled her into the crowd. The man hadn't much time and there was still one person that he needed to talk to.

"I want to talk with the person who brought you all here." He gasped as his breathing increased.

"I am her." An old woman said, as she was escorted through the crowd by Sara Jane Smith and Rory Pond.

"Hello there." He said to the three, with a weak smile.

Sara covered her mouth as she burst into tears over the dying man. As the woman sat next to him, she smiled lifting his head and resting it on her lap.

"Now my dear, I assure you I am not ungrateful for this but-"

"Hush now…" his wife River song said, as she approached his body.

"River….Do you know this woman?" He said, as the old woman ran her hand along his face.

"I said: not one word sweetie." She said smiling, holding back tears.

He couldn't struggle if he wanted to, but something felt…safe about this woman. Like he was in the arms of someone he had met before. A smile crossed his face. Taking her hand, he held it weakly as she looked into his eyes. He knew her identity instantly.

"I came back for you…" She paused smiling as she tightened her grip.

"Grandfather…"


End file.
